Never Could Be Normal
by Odat
Summary: Sakura wakes up due to a draft coming from the kitchen. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.


It was a light thump that came from the kitchen that woke Sakura up. She mumbled and checked her clock. It read 2:22 AM. _What the hell?_ She thought. What ever was in her kitchen bumped again and she thought it best to check it out. Who knew what evils where now lurking in her small kitchen! She threw off all her nice warm covers and promptly began to shiver violently. She silently opened her bedroom door to feel a slight draft coming in. It was late November! Why had she left a window open? _I don't think I did…_

The goose bumps the draft had raised become more prominent as Sakura walked to the kitchen. She hadn't thought it was going to be a big deal, so she was unarmed. But her fists and "unearthly" strength were all she hoped she needed. When she finally got into her small kitchen, there was no one there. She checked the window and sure enough it was wide open. The pink haired woman slowly walked over, still cautious of the shadows.

It was a full moon when Sakura looked out. Perfectly clear too. She started to shiver again, the wind had picked up yet again and her being in only a thin pair of cotton shorts and a small tank top didn't block much of the late November chill. She closed the window, but continued to stare at the full moon outside. Her thoughts began to wander and some how they ended up back to the night he left her. The night she confessed her love for him, and all he said was "thank you" and knocked her out. She scoffed and shook her head trying to get away from his haunting image.

It was then that it hit her. Like a huge wave the chakra swirled over her engulfing her. Some one was there now. She snapped out of her thoughts and whipped around to an empty kitchen. Who ever was in here with her had undone what ever jutsu had bound their immense chakra. She was in trouble. This wave was dark and commanding, yet familiar in the most terrifying way.

A shady figure stepped out of the shadows into the kitchen facing her. Sakura couldn't see the intruder's body let alone face. She promptly attacked who ever it was. She kicked and punched when and where ever she could. But they matched her blow for blow. What the cherry blossom found strange though was the person only blocked her. Never launched their own attack. And even though they were only defending, they were still managing to over power her!

Sakura became desperate. And her attacks showed it. She lost foot after foot of her kitchen floor to this dark figure. She felt her back hit the kitchen wall and knew it was over. _Am I really going to be A) murdered in my kitchen B) raped in my kitchen or C) some other horrible thing? _She thought. **HELL NO! ** Her Inner Sakura cried. The real Sakura fought as hard as she could but just couldn't hurt this guy! He pinned her arms, one above her head and the other to her side. Sakura came to the realization that fighting like she was, was pointless and wasn't going to work. So she used her last resort.

She inhaled deeply and was about to scream, but the last thing she wanted to cover her mouth did. His lips came crashing into hers muffling her cry for help. Tears began to slip out her eye as she realized what the man wanted. Her hand found the kitchen light switch and she tried to flick it on. If she was going to be raped, might as well see who was doing it! **If it's Lee….** Inner Sakura continued a rant as she tried to get the lights on.

This man would not let go of her lips! Either it was because he knew she was going to scream the minute he did, or he…just liked kissing her. She hoped it was the first one. She shut her eyes tightly and continued to work on the light switch. Her wrist had finally been able to turn in the man's death grip enough to get the lights on. There was a small click, and the world was light. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, not sure who to expect.

Her jade eyes opened all the way and then some as they met black eyes. She had dreamed of these eyes for years now. She worked to get away from him and he let go. He licked his lips but didn't day anything. She stood there, in disbelief. After all these years, now he decided to come back! Why?

She'd grown up a lot. He'd give her that. She fought with skill and precision, but it just wasn't enough. He'd always been stronger. But she had never fought this well when they were kids. He suddenly felt he needed to justify his actions. "Sakura..." He began.

When he finally said her name, something in her snapped. She had to tell him. Had to let him know what was going on. And so she did.

The punch came out of no where. A hard right hook to the jaw. Had it been any other man she hit like that, she would have killed him. But no, not this man! He grunted but stood stone still, his face looking away from her. "That" she hissed "was for leaving me in the middle of a public park, in the middle of the night!" She stood fuming when he turned his head to her. "Sakura" he said again trying to get her to listen to him. He braced himself for the next attack. He was ready when it came. It wasn't as hard as her first hit, this was only a slap but it still hurt. "That is for leaving Team 7!" When he turned to his cherry blossom this time, there were tears running down her face. Just like when he'd left her all those years ago.

His heart went out for her, but he gave her time to finish. He deserved this after all.

Sakura wiped the tears away wither her arm and looked at him. He was flawless. Perfect in every sense. And he was almost the same, his hair, his eyes, hell even his clothing was what it was when they were still teammates.

"This, this is for coming back after all those years. For coming to me, and waltzing right into my kitchen." Her eyes were on fire and he knew she was either going to kill him, or he was going to be out cold for a month with the next blow she delivered. He braced himself as well as he could. Sliding his legs apart, bending his knees and relaxing his tense muscles. And shut his eyes.

Nothing though, could have saved him. It was so light, but there. It was so soft but his body was aching. Her hands where on his chest, helping her reach up. He'd grown a lot and being 6' 3" wasn't helping her at all. Her lips were so soft, exactly like a cherry blossom. His little cherry blossom. When she pulled away, her eyes looked so sad. "Welcome home Sasuke."

He blinked, surprised at what she had just done. She snaked around him to walk into the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Would you like some tea?" she asked as she reached for two mugs. He turned around but her back was to him, all he could see was her light pink hair. It went down to her waist again, but was braided instead of loose. This struck him as odd. Sakura rarely ever tied her hair back.

"Black ok? She asked. "Yeah" he answered as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Steam rose quietly form the kettle when she poured the hot water into the mugs. Sakura set the tea down in front of him and took a seat her self. "Did you succeed?" Sasuke snapped out of the trance he had fallen under watching her. "Yeah. They're both dead." He took a sip. It was unsweetened. She had remembered his dislike for sweet things.

"Have you seen the Hokage about it yet?" She asked taking a small sip herself. She watched him closely. There was something wrong. She just couldn't place it. "No, there was some one more important I had to see first." Sasuke looked out the window, almost as though he was avoiding her eyes. "Have you gone and at least to see Naruto yet? He'll be happy to know you're back." Sakura's voice betrayed her hope that he had come to see her first. "No."

She smiled for the first time that night. A true Sakura smile. He'd missed it so much. "So Itachi and Orochimaru are both dead. You've won. You accomplished your life long goal. Now what?" She asked him. "I'm not sure" He looked away from the window and met soft green eyes looking at him. "You never thought past killing him did you?" her voice was solemn, and not how he wanted to hear it. "I did give it a thought, but I never knew if I would be able to." He paused and closed his eyes. "You're so different from how you used to be."

Sasuke's last statement blew her away. "What the hell does that mean? Yes I've changed! I had to! I told you everything! And you left. I've had to deal with that for all these years." Tears started to plop into her tea. It tasted bitter anyway. "You took my heart and dragged it through the mud. But you still had it with you. I could never get it back. So truly I've never stopped. I couldn't. I almost hated you for it." She looked away from him.

"Sakura…" His voice was soft and low. She heard his chair slide away on the floor and assumed he had stood up. She didn't want to look at him but she couldn't help herself, she had to look. If he was going to leave again, she'd rather watch than be out cold or looking away. He was standing up as she had thought, but his head was hung and one of his hands was in his pocket. "I've carried this around, for to long. I always hoped if I came back, alive, and I had killed Itachi, I might actually be able to relax. Maybe even rebuild my clan." Sasuke withdrew his hand, and set it on the table. Sakura looked at him and then his hand. He had ever been good with words. So he didn't say any. All he did was look at her. Searching for something.

Sasuke's hand left what he had been concealing and headed for the door. Left on the table was a ring. A small ruby, diamond, and sapphire all set in a row in a circlet of silver, the colors of the Uchiha clan. She slowly picked it up and put it on her finger. If fitted perfectly, as though it was made for her. She looked at him or his back as he began to open the door. "Sasuke!" she cried standing up "You never could do anything normal could you? First you come in my kitchen window, fight me, kiss me to keep me form screaming, and now" she paused and he turned around to face her, she shook her head and gave a small laugh. "You really can't do anything normal. Let alone right." She held up her left hand and wiggled he fingers at him, showing off the ring.

He gave his classic smirk, and strode over to her. Towering over her petite body he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "Can I take this as a yes?" He asked huskily. "Yeah…I guess s—" Sakura was for the second time that night cut off by his lips attacking hers.


End file.
